La creazione di un esercito
La creazione di un esercito (Shaping an Army) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Ken Troop e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 21 ottobre 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Gideon Jura. Racconto precedente: Rivelazione presso l'Occhio Prefazione Una volta, Noyan Dar era un mitigatore, una delle specializzazioni tradizionali dei maghi che apprendevano, attraverso una scrupolosa pratica, a placare la furia di Zendikar. Il problema era il Torbido, l'imprevedibile "tempo" magico che poteva causare qualsiasi cosa, da bufere e tifoni a sradicamenti e improvvisa vegetazione. Gli esploratori delle terre selvagge, consci di ciò che avrebbero potuto incontrare, portavano sempre con sé almeno un mitigatore, per non ritrovarsi alla mercé degli elementi durante le loro spedizioni. Ma i tempi sono cambiati. Gli Eldrazi si sono sollevati. Gideon Jura è alla ricerca di alleati per combattere gli Eldrazi a Portale Marino. E il Torbido, una volta il più grande pericolo di Zendikar, potrebbe diventare ora un'arma fondamentale per la sua salvezza. Storia "L'equilibrio è morte!". Le voci degli adepti risuonavano chiaramente, sebbene non armoniosamente, nell'aria ricca di umidità. Era stato insegnato loro a urlare quella litania, addirittura con il tono più elevato possibile, indipendentemente da come uscisse il suono risultante alle orecchie di Noyan Dar. La dissonanza non doveva essere ignorata, bensì accolta. "La calma è morte!". Colei che intonava il canto eseguiva una strana danza mentre guidava gli altri nella litania. Increspature del terreno oscillavano in modo discontinuo sotto i suoi piedi, ma con sufficiente inerzia per causare occasionali passi falsi. Nel suo volteggiare, emetteva suoni acuti per ogni parola che usciva dalle sue labbra, incurante da metrica, ritmo o ragionevolezza. Udire quel lamentoso e gracchiante grido di "mooooorte!" non era un modo gradevole di trascorrere la mattinata. Tristemente, era proprio quello il punto. L'intera sistemazione non era gradevole. Noyan si immaginò il tipo di ambiente che un brillante adepto mago tritone... che adorava gli oceani e quel momento giusto in cui concedersi qualche battuta di spirito... avrebbe creato intorno a sé. Sarebbe evidentemente stato l'esatto opposto di quel rifugio di Elmo Corallino, lontano dall'ironia, circondato da lunatici o incompetenti o spesso entrambi. Il fatto che lui fosse il responsabile della creazione del rifugio gli offriva solo un minimo piacere ironico. Principalmente lo irritava molto. Tristemente, anche questo era il punto. "La pace è morte!". Noyan Dar era infastidito da molti aspetti legati al risveglio degli Eldrazi. Aveva perduto la sua dimora, la sua serenità e la sua abilità di combattere gli avversari che era in grado di irritare in modo evidente. Ma ciò che lo scocciava di più erano i quasi infiniti momenti in cui udiva questa fastidiosa cantilena. Il fatto di aver composto lui stesso quella litania non gli dava piacere, neanche in modo ironico. Si trattava di una cantilena deliberatamente scadente e senza ritmo e apparentemente sarebbe stato costretto a udirla in continuazione per il resto della sua vita. O finché non fossero giunti gli Eldrazi e non gli avessero strappato le viscere o liquefatto il cervello o non lo avessero trasformato in polvere. Era importante poter contare su avvenimenti lieti per il proprio futuro. Almeno Noyan non avrebbe più dovuto guidare gli adepti nelle loro cerimonie. Alcuni adepti che si distinguevano dagli altri perché erano leggermente più incompetenti avevano preso le cerimonie come occasione per una salvezza personale. Padroneggiare l'utilizzo del Torbido senza rimanere uccisi e senza uccidere nessuno era molto complesso, mentre massacrare le rime, la metrica e le orecchie di Noyan Dar era molto più sicuro. Colei che intonava la cantilena incespicò sulla frase successiva, offrendo a tutti un'addolorata interpretazione di "Il mondo si solleva!". Gli altri adepti si impegnarono rispettosamente per seguire il suo tono stirato e molti di loro aggiunsero la propria nota stonata al coro, creando quella che Noyan ritenne essere la definizione letterale di cacofonia. Era per il bene comune e, proprio come la maggior parte dei sacrifici per il bene comune, non piaceva a nessuno. Le parole successive della litania si agitarono nella sua testa "Si scuote. Lotta", ma comprese che non c'era alcun suono corrispondente nella realtà. Alzò lo sguardo e vide l'intonatrice e gli adepti rivolti al cielo dietro di lui, verso sud. Noyan si voltò e vide un velaliante kor che trasportava un passeggero in un'imbragatura. Sarebbero atterrati dopo pochi minuti, ma stavano andando nella direzione sbagliata. Non era facile accedere al rifugio di Elmo Corallino. Protetto su entrambi i lati da una grande gola, la massa di terra fluttuante era collegata da corde ai bordi delle scogliere. Per un esperto di dirupi kor sarebbe stato possibile scivolare lungo le corde, mentre la maggior parte delle persone giungeva per via aerea. Ma solo da nord. Anche senza il Torbido, i venti nel canyon erano imprevedibili e pericolosi. Con il Torbido e soprattutto con decine di maghi del Torbido... la maggior parte dei quali dalle doti non particolarmente elevate... i venti sarebbero potuti essere molto pericolosi. Ciò era vero soprattutto provenendo da sud, motivo per cui i loro spostamenti venivano effettuati nell'altra direzione. Lo sciocco velaliante sarebbe diventato un tutt'uno con il terreno, in modo molto intimo e letale. Noyan corse in avanti, oscillando le braccia e i polmoni affaticati. Il velaliante non poteva udirlo e si stava preparando a scendere in picchiata e ad atterrare, quando una feroce corrente ascensionale spinse cinquanta metri verso l'alto e di fianco il velaliante e il suo passeggero con una forza tale da spezzare l'imbragatura e far precipitare il passeggero a terra, centinaia di metri più in basso. Noyan poté solo osservare la caduta dell'uomo con orrore e poi con stupore. Diversamente da Noyan Dar, l'uomo non si agitava, non gridava e non sembrava affatto turbato. Cadde con grazia, se ciò poteva essere possibile, nonostante stesse evidentemente precipitando verso una morte certa. Noyan continuò a correre in avanti e iniziò a lanciare una magia per frenare la caduta dell'uomo... sebbene a quella velocità non sarebbe riuscito a ottenere un risultato migliore di un cadavere con una forma leggermente meno distrutta. Ci furono diversi lampi di scintillante luce dorata e il corpo dell'uomo brillò. Appena prima dell'impatto con il suolo, Noyan vide una specie di onda scintillante emergere sotto di lui, facendolo atterrare con un impatto che Noyan sentì fino alle proprie gambe e che lo sbilanciò in avanti facendolo cadere. Mentre giaceva sdraiato a terra, lamentandosi e controllando di non avere nulla di rotto, Noyan sollevò lo sguardo, aspettandosi di vedere una qualche forma di orrida frittella sanguinante. Vide invece un alto uomo in armatura, con la luce del sole che si rifletteva sulla sua armatura dietro di lui, senza alcun urlo, sangue, osso rotto o neanche un graffio visibile. Noyan si alzò in piedi lentamente, continuando a chiedersi come quell'uomo potesse essere sopravvissuto. Dietro di loro, il velaliante kor era riuscito ad atterrare senza alcun danno e stava correndo verso di loro, probabilmente per accertarsi della salute del suo passeggero. L'uomo lo osservò da vicino e disse "Il mio nome è Gideon Jura. Sono alla ricerca del mago del Torbido, Noyan Dar. Hai del sangue sul naso. Stai bene?". L'espressione preoccupata era così autentica che Noyan fu tentato di urlare. Urlò, anche se solo per un istante. Era il migliore momento della sua mattinata. "Distrugge o muore!". Gli adepti avevano ripreso la loro allegra litania e Gideon Jura sollevò un sopracciglio. "Mi hanno detto che sei alla guida di una forza elementalista d'elite". Gideon si voltò verso la corte, per osservare velocemente quella ventina di adepti di Noyan che gridavano e agitavano le braccia con movimenti casuali. "Svolgono i loro esercizi nell'edificio... ?". Gideon sbirciò attraverso la corte, fino ai vuoti quartieri residenziali. "Sono invisibili. È difficile rimanere una forza di combattimento d'elite quando nessuno li può vedere". Gideon osservò Noyan. Noyan si sentiva meglio. "Trova la pace interiore! Uccidilo! Schiaccialo!". In questa fase della cerimonia, molti degli adepti compirono movimenti affannati o a scatti. Alcuni si divertivano davvero a mostrare meticolosamente quanto erano bravi a demolire la loro pace interiore. Per il raggiungimento della pace interiore, molta erba aveva sofferto. Gideon sollevò un sopracciglio. "Quelli sono dei... gridi di battaglia davvero insoliti. C'è un luogo più tranquillo dove possiamo andare?". Un piccolo gruppo di adepti scoordinati e stonati stava riuscendo nell'impresa in cui una caduta da duecento metri non aveva avuto successo... mettere a disagio Gideon Jura. Noyan Dar sollevò una mano e la abbassò con forza. Il terreno brontolò per un attimo e poi si calmò. Gli adepti e l'intonatrice della cantilena si fermarono. "Adepti, continuate con i vostri esercizi. Abbiate... discrezione". Gli adepti avevano appreso, attraverso errori molto dolorosi, il significato del termine discrezione. Camminando verso il centro della radura, Noyan poté notare l'equilibrio nell'uomo che si trovava al suo fianco. La sua andatura era stabile, ogni passo era equilibrato e composto ed era in grado di diventare un piegamento o un balzo o un attacco in base ai suoi desideri. Noyan non aveva mai visto nessuno con tale controllo dei movimenti e del proprio corpo. Gideon Jura sarebbe stato un favoloso mago del Torbido. "Come hai fatto a sopravvivere alla caduta?". Per Noyan era stata una notevole impresa. Se i maghi del Torbido fossero riusciti ad apprendere quel tipo di protezione, il loro numero sarebbe notevolmente più elevato. Ciò significherebbe però che l'aspettativa di vita dei non maghi del Torbido sarebbe diminuita. "Ho una... resistenza al danno". Gideon si interruppe e lo osservò in silenzio. Anche Noyan rimase silente, nella speranza che l'assenza di parole avrebbe spinto Gideon a continuare il discorso. Dopo un lungo periodo di silenzio, Noyan parlò. "Sembra che tu abbia una... resistenza alla spiegazione". Gideon lo osservò silenziosamente di nuovo. Sembrava esperto in questo gesto. "Mi è stato riferito che tu e le tue truppe siete in grado di controllare la terra, l'aria e l'acqua. Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto a Portale Marino". Gideon decise di nuovo di smettere di parlare. Per comunicare, Gideon sembrava più a proprio agio nell'utilizzo di pause toccanti e sguardi indagatori rispetto a, diciamo, utilizzare vere parole. Noyan pensò che avrebbe potuto apprendere questo metodo di comunicazione. "Per prima cosa, ci troviamo nel mezzo dell'addestramento e non possiamo bighellonare fino a Portale Marino. Poi, non siamo... elementalisti". Si fermò per permettere al suo disprezzo di penetrare nella parola e osservo Gideon, in attesa di una risposta. Evidentemente, Gideon non comprese la sua frase nel modo in cui lui l'aveva intesa. Dopo altri momenti di silenzio, Noyan fu contrariato. Rimanere deliberatamente in silenzio lo annoiava. "Nel luogo da cui provieni, le persone starnutiscono?". Insultare era molto meglio. Gideon lo osservò senza dire nulla. "Sai, quel verso, eee-ciù!". Noyan imitò lo starnuto di un umano, con molto muco alla fine. Lo sguardo di Gideon era piatto. "Certo, so cosa vuol dire starnutire", rispose Gideon. Almeno erano terminate quella fastidiosa pausa e quello sguardo indagatore. "Presso il mio popolo esistono molte storie e miti relativi alle tre divinità. Una delle storie preferite dei bambini è quella di Ula e lo starnuto dell'Oceano. Cosi convince Ula dell'esistenza di una potente perla magica, nascosta nelle profondità del cuore dell'oceano. Ula va quindi alla ricerca del cuore dell'oceano, con l'obiettivo di appropriarsi della perla. Riesce a scoprire dove si trova il cuore e inserisce una mano, ma, mentre sta estraendo la perla, la manica di Ula sfiora le pareti del cuore, che starnutisce. Ula si ritrova intrappolato in un bozzolo gigante di solido muco bianco, finché Cosi non arriva a liberarlo". Noyan sorrise. "Muco bianco". Lo sguardo vuoto sul volto di Gideon minacciò di diventare permanente. "Per quanto possa sembrare interessante, il punto non è il muco bianco; il punto è lo starnuto". Nessuna traccia di illuminazione sembrò lottare con lo sguardo vuoto. Lo sguardo vuoto rimase il vincitore incontrastato. Noyan sospirò. A cosa può servire mostrarsi più astuti dell'avversario, se l'avversario non è in grado di comprenderlo? Non era neanche sicuro di chi fosse più deludente tra Gideon e gli Eldrazi sotto questo aspetto. "Il Torbido", continuò Noyan, "il Torbido è lo starnuto. Gli Eldrazi sono l'elemento irritante per il mondo. Il Torbido è cresciuto nel tempo, come difesa naturale contro la presenza degli Eldrazi. Prima dell'arrivo degli Eldrazi, coloro che erano chiamati mitigatori trascorrevano anni nella ricerca della perfezione nell'arte di placare il Torbido. Come se fossero dei guaritori con il compito di placare una febbre". "Poi gli Eldrazi sono ritornati". Noyan era grato per la presenza di Gideon Jura, maestro dell'ovvio, in grado di perpetrare l'illusione di una conversazione. "Ma poi gli Eldrazi sono ritornati. E il Torbido è tornato con loro, in tutta la sua potenza". "Quindi il ruolo di mago del Torbido dovrebbe essere facile". "Facile, a eccezione di due problemi. Primo, intensificare la potenza del Torbido è facile, ma intensificarla senza rimanere uccisi e senza uccidere le persone intorno è molto, molto difficile. A meno che tu non sia... resistente al danno". Gli occhi di Gideon si strinsero, ma Noyan continuò. "Secondo, i maghi più esperti nella gestione del Torbido sono...". "Tutti i mitigatori che hanno trascorso anni per apprendere l'esatto opposto", Gideon terminò la frase. Noyan sorrise. Una risposta intelligente! Il mondo era pieno di sorprese. "Esatto. Combattere il proprio istinto a dare serenità al Torbido, esaltandolo, è stato un cambiamento mentale che ha richiesto un intenso addestramento. Infatti...". Noyan sollevò le braccia con un gesto plateale, generando un rumoroso rombo di tuono. Gli adepti maghi del Torbido corsero verso di lui e si posizionarono in un grande cerchio intorno a Noyan. "Llura, dirigi la litania, dall'inizio". Un grande sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Llura, che ululò e gesticolò. Gli adepti la seguirono con cura e ogni parola sgraziata creò un foro nel tessuto del buon gusto, che non sarebbe mai stato riparato. "L'equilibrio è morte! La calma è morte! La pace è morte! Il mondo si solleva! Si scuote! Lotta! Distrugge o muore! Trova la tua pace interiore! Uccidilo! Schiaccialo! Non unirti a nulla! Senti il tuo isolamento! La tua paura! Sei fuori luogo! A ogni passo crei dissonanza e caos! Lotterai! Ti scuoterai! Ti solleverai! Devi distruggere o morire!". Nonostante le parole orride, Noyan non poté non essere soddisfatto. La litania era decisamente efficace nel creare il giusto stato mentale negli adepti. Si voltò verso Gideon e vide entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate; finalmente quello sguardo vuoto era stato sopraffatto da un silenzio a occhi spalancati. "Forse... forse non è stata una buona idea", gracchiò Gideon. Non è stata una buona idea? Noyan era stato irritato per la maggior parte del giorno, per la maggior parte dei giorni da quando era diventato un mago del Torbido, ma questa era la prima volta che era proprio arrabbiato. Questo bifolco in armatura era venuto nella sua scuola e pretendeva di poter dare ordini a lui e ai suoi studenti, decidendo che non erano abbastanza bravi? Non è stata una buona idea! "Una dimostrazione pratica è d'obbligo", disse Noyan. "Insisto". Fu necessaria gran parte del mattino per trasportare Gideon, Noyan e gli adepti fino al continente principale di Tazeem. Si trovavano a molte miglia da Portale Marino, ma la densità degli Eldrazi era cresciuta notevolmente negli ultimi mesi. Era facile trovare dei branchi in movimento. Noyan si chiese per un attimo se Gideon fosse una qualche segreta e brillante mente tattica geniale, nascosta da una facciata di un guerriero idiota, intento a utilizzare l'orgoglio di Noyan per manipolarlo a dedicare i maghi del Torbido alla sua causa. L'attimo terminò e Noyan rimosse quel pensiero. Primo, Noyan era forse l'unica mente sufficientemente brillante per concepire un tale piano. Secondo, Gideon Jura era un idiota. Nessun idiota sarebbe potuto essere così bravo in quello stratagemma. Il piano di Noyan era semplice ed elegante. Gideon indietreggiò, ponendo molte scoccianti domande relative a evenienze che Noyan lo rassicurò non si sarebbero mai verificate. Gideon si ridusse a comunicare sollevando le sopracciglia. Mostrò una notevole facilità nel sollevarle entrambe. Era un uomo dai numerosi talenti, questo Gideon Jura. Gideon era preoccupato delle conseguenze dell'attirare gli Eldrazi, considerato il loro numero ridotto. Aveva suggerito molti piccoli gruppi, ma Noyan aveva ignorato ogni suggerimento. Avevano bisogno di un gruppo sufficientemente grande da fornire il giusto palcoscenico per la loro prestazione. Su una pianura già essiccata trovarono un gruppo isolato di diverse centinaia di creature, discendenti, parassiti e anche alcune creature più grandi che Noyan etichettò come "stirpe diretta" di Ulamog stesso. Gli adepti erano agitati ed emozionati e si posizionarono su una linea circolare intorno alla pianura. Per essere onesti, erano sempre agitati ed emozionati. Non era neanche la prima volta che affrontavano gli Eldrazi... attività che era diventata semplicemente una parte della vita normale su Zendikar. Ma questa sarebbe stata la prima volta che avrebbero unito le loro abilità magiche per combattere gli Eldrazi. Questa sarebbe stata la loro prima prova. Mentre gli adepti gridavano gli uni verso gli altri nella loro bizzarra e spastica cerimonia di preparazione, Gideon Jura rimase immobile. Armonioso, composto e, non sorprendentemente, silenzioso. Quando i primi Eldrazi iniziarono a riunirsi, da un qualche meccanismo nelle mani di Gideon fuoriuscirono delle brillanti lame di metallo. Noyan alzò gli occhi al cielo dallo stupore. Avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiare Gideon, ma non avrebbe ottenuto altro che tagliare la propria mano. Quale persona sana di mente e intelligente può mai avere delle lame che fuoriescono dalla propria mano? Noyan pensò che avrebbe potuto generare un qualche faro magico che attirasse gli Eldrazi, ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Gli Eldrazi iniziarono lentamente a sciamare nella direzione di Gideon e Noyan, ignorando gli adepti che li circondavano. Non avendo mai assistito a questa reazione, Noyan pensò che la spiegazione più ragionevole fosse che gli Eldrazi erano d'accordo con lui nel ritenere Gideon davvero fastidioso. Forse gli Eldrazi avevano una certa intelligenza. Gideon osservò Noyan. "A che punto i maghi del Torbido iniziano a utilizzare il Torbido? Laggiù ci sono molti Eldrazi". Anche gli idioti fastidiosi possono porre una domanda utile. Noyan spalancò le braccia e diede il segnale ai suoi adepti di dare inizio alla loro esercitazione. Durante le lezioni, la chiamavano "operare in cerchio". Gli adepti iniziarono a comunicare con il Torbido, ognuno a modo suo. Alcuni parlavano con la terra e altri con l'aria. Sebbene non ci fosse una grande massa d'acqua, alcuni maghi del Torbido parlavano all'acqua sempre presente nella terra. Era giunto il momento per Noyan di dare inizio alla sua magia. Senti l'irritazione. È la mosca nella notte, il prurito tra le scapole, il dolore che non guarisce mai. È lo starnuto che non arriva, il boccone bloccato tra i denti, il pianto di un bambino non tuo. Sentilo. Noyan percepiva a mala pena il mondo intorno a sé, con solo uno scorcio di coscienza mentre Gideon faceva turbinare e roteare le sue lame brillanti in una caleidoscopica dimostrazione di maestria che, anche se Noyan avesse osservato con la massima attenzione, era sicuro che l'avrebbe trovata presuntuosa e noiosa. Gli Eldrazi si stavano avvicinando e Gideon li tenne a distanza. Bravo ragazzo, cercò di dire, ma le richieste del Torbido erano notevoli. Ogni interazione sbagliata della giornata, ogni nota mancata e ogni movimento sgraziato, ogni parola emessa dalle insulse labbra di Gideon, ogni nota di alienazione e amarezza, Noyan Dar le raccolse a sé. Questo era il modo in cui si sentiva la terra, il modo in cui si sentiva Zendikar quando veniva sfiorato dal tocco alieno degli Eldrazi. Nel cerchio più ampio, gli adepti avevano stabilito un legame con parti del Torbido. Il terreno tra gli adepti e Noyan brontolò e si scosse, l'aria si mosse e gemette e gli adepti guidarono terra, aria e acqua in un movimento semicircolare, avanti e indietro. Swoosh, swoosh, il terreno si spostò e si sollevò, cercando di ruotare insieme all'ampio cerchio. Gli adepti iniziarono a sincronizzare i loro movimenti e l'ampio cerchio di terra che circondava Gideon e Noyan iniziò a ruotare in una direzione e poi nell'altra. Gli Eldrazi divennero frenetici a causa dello spostamento e del rombo del terreno sottostante. Non più in uno stato di letargo, ronzarono intensamente e si lanciarono verso Gideon e Noyan. La pelle di Gideon brillò e scintille dorate di uno scudo invisibile di energia si illuminarono mentre diventava un insieme indistinto di fendenti e di affondi. Un tentacolo di un Eldrazi sferrò un colpo verso il volto di Noyan e in qualche modo Gideon lo bloccò, spostando la traiettoria e decapitando l'Eldrazi con un movimento quasi impossibile. Gli Eldrazi più grandi li avevano quasi raggiunti e il respiro di Gideon era affannato. "Se pensi di compiere qualche azione per uccidere davvero gli Eldrazi, ti suggerisco di farlo in fretta. Non riuscirò a tenerti in vita per sempre". Il Torbido era vicino. Molto vicino. Aveva desiderio di scatenarsi, ma Noyan lo stava trattenendo. L'irritazione dentro Noyan e dentro la terra stava crescendo. Gli adepti avevano unito la loro magia in un battito autonomo, trovando finalmente il ritmo che era loro sfuggito per l'intera mattina. Swoosh, swoosh, le rocce si stabilizzarono e il vento rallentò. La terra li voleva distruggere tutti, eliminare ogni tocco avvizzente di quella mano di decomposizione; il Torbido si sollevò e scalciò, alla disperata ricerca di sollievo. Un Eldrazi alto il doppio di Gideon scagliò su di loro un arto più spesso di un tronco di un albero. Gideon sollevò il braccio e l'imponente arto si infranse contro il suo scudo di energia, causando solo un turbinio di scintille dorate. Gideon si accovacciò a terra, appoggiandosi su un ginocchio, e il gigantesco Eldrazi riportò indietro l'arto per preparare un secondo colpo. "Mago, ora!", ringhiò Gideon. Lotta, scuotiti, sollevati, distruggi. "Sei invulnerabile, vero?", urlò Noyan. Gideon annuì. Lotta, scuotiti, sollevati, distruggi. Noyan lanciò la sua magia. La terra tra Noyan e il cerchio di adepti si disintegrò e divenne un vortice di vento, magma e roccia. Dove prima di trovavano centinaia di metri di solido terreno, ora c'era... il nulla. Gli Eldrazi e Gideon precipitarono attraverso una tempesta di detriti e Noyan poté vedere la scintillante luce dorata dello scudo di Gideon brillare costantemente durante la caduta. Quello che era stato il frastuono della caotica battaglia venne ora sostituito da un silenzio sorprendente. Noyan si trovò, da solo, su una zolla di terra grande meno di un metro quadro. Per centinaia di metri in ogni direzione si trovava ora una voragine, un grande vuoto che lo separava dai suoi adepti, che stavano osservando increduli la loro opera. Gli adepti guardarono verso la voragine, poi si voltarono gli uni verso gli altri e infine esultarono. Mentre i detriti finivano di depositarsi molto più in basso, essi poterono identificare i cadaveri degli Eldrazi e una figura solitaria circondata da scintille dorate che la proteggevano dalle ultime rocce e fuoco in caduta. Noyan sorrise. Era un momento favoloso. L'unico rimpianto fu di non aver udito l'urlo di Gideon durante la caduta. Che cosa poteva mai essere necessario per turbare quell'uomo? "Hai una potente squadra, Noyan Dar. Saremmo lieti di avere tutti voi a Portale Marino, insieme a noi. Abbiamo bisogno di voi". Gli adepti... no, non sarebbe stato giusto. I maghi del Torbido intorno a loro urlarono di gioia. Dopo aver recuperato sia Noyan che Gideon, si ritrovarono su un insediamento sulla scogliera vicino a Elmo Corallino. Noyan era raggiante. L'uomo poteva finalmente riconoscere il vero valore dei maghi del Torbido! Era difficile non essere spavaldi. "Immagino che sia stata una scelta giusta portarti con noi per assistere". "Sì, concordo". Gideon osservò intensamente Noyan, ma c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che rendeva difficile per Noyan cercare di farsi beffe di lui. "Sono spiacente, Noyan, per aver dubitato. La vostra dimostrazione è stata sorprendente". Gideon sorrise e Noyan rimase in silenzio e stupito di quanto si sentisse fiero per i complimenti di un guerriero idiota. I maghi del Torbido iniziarono a portare cibo e bevande. Quella notte ci sarebbero stati grandi festeggiamenti per tutti; era il momento di celebrare la loro vittoria. Gli Eldrazi sarebbero rimasti in quella fossa il giorno dopo. Gideon fece cenno al velaliante che lo aveva trasportato di prepararsi alla partenza. "Devo tornare a Portale Marino. Verrete anche tutti voi domani?". "Sì, Gideon Jura. Ci saremo". Noyan avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di più, idealmente qualcosa di ironico e tagliente, ma non gli vennero in mente le parole. Tutte le sue battute erano stranamente svanite. Gideon si voltò. "Una domanda, prima di partire. Nella storia che mi hai raccontato, quella su Cosi e Ula, chi ha avuto la perla alla fine?". Noyan sorrise. "Cosi, ovviamente. La maggior parte delle storie di Cosi finiscono con Cosi che riesce a convincere Ula a compiere azioni che Ula non avrebbe voluto compiere, dando un vantaggio a Cosi". Noyan adorava le storie su Cosi. Gideon sorrise. "Astuto quel Cosi. Troppo astuto per me, in ogni caso. Ci vediamo a Portale Marino, Noyan". Gideon si voltò e indossò l'imbragatura del velaliante, che lo sollevò per iniziare il viaggio di ritorno a Portale Marino. Noyan li osservò ripartire, divertito dall'ammissione di Gideon delle sue limitate facoltà mentali, e rifletté sullo strano sorriso sul volto di Gideon. Fu solo più tardi nella serata, dopo molto alcol e dopo aver riflettuto maggiormente sulle ultime parole di Gideon, che l'euforia di Noyan Dar si trasformò in uno sguardo piatto. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web